The Christmas At War Series
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco finally gets good incentive to turn from the Dark Lord and seek out help from Harry Potter and the Order... what happens next may be surprising to them both. Slash Fic DO NOT FLAME!
1. Braving the Cold

**This story is being written for the 25 Days of Draco and Harry Advent challenge over at Live journal which I participate in... this is my 3rd year doing it, Hope you all enjoy this yrs entry. New parts will be posted daily till Xmas...  
><strong>

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 1: Braving the Cold**

The road stretched out lonely and dark ahead of him and the bitterness of the windy snow swirling around him burned Draco's limbs but he knew he couldn't give up hope. He'd already wasted several hours trying to find the headquarters and he couldn't give up now. He was on the run and unfortunately, they were his only hope…

Draco again perused the long road and sighed heavily. He'd almost given up on finding them but if he gave up, he'd be dead. Not only was he on run from his parents but also from the Dark Lord himself. Dementors, snatchers and a bloodthirsty werewolf were hunting him. In fact it was that last which had led him to run in the first place. Draco had seen Greyback and his Aunt Bella, the way they'd been looking at him and there was no way Draco wanted to be either of theirs play toy. So Draco had done the only thing he could… he'd run.

He pressed the pads of his fingers tightly beneath his armpits and tried valiantly to ignore the harshness of their pain as they throbbed against his body. He was sure they were frost bitten but he refused to think about it, focusing all his energy on finding Harry and the Order. Perhaps Kreacher had duped him and this wasn't the right place after all. He knew the Order was almost impossible to find without some sort of code or something but he'd had nothing to lose and everything to gain in finding them.

Kreacher, the impish house elf of the famed Potter had been visiting the Manor, unbeknownst to his Lordship. Draco had used that bit of knowledge to try to gain a foothold. The crazy old creature had given him the coordinates of this road but so far, Draco had seen nothing. There was nothing but a lonely expanse of road and the sharp stinging bite of frozen snow whipping into his face. Perhaps he'd die out here, but then again he figured that was supposed to be his fate all along. He was going to die one way or another in this war they were waging. Draco knew he was on the wrong side, had known it for quite some time but he was a Slytherin and self-preservation was born into him. He couldn't be brave like those Gryffindors or Loyal like a sodding Hufflepuff; he was far too cowardly and selfish for all that nonsense.

Draco walked for more than an hour up and down the road, the drifts of snow piling up fast. He passed what seemed to be an abandoned farmhouse several times and his frustration at his desperate situation grew with every moment. Finally, he sat down near a dilapidated letterbox that had definitely seen better days. What was he going to do? He obviously couldn't find this bloody Order of Potter's and he could feel himself growing sleepy from his travels. He knew he shouldn't let himself doze off, it was ill advised to go to sleep in such cold but every muscle in his body ached, crying out for rest. Draco let his eyelids close, he'd only rest for a moment he told himself. Only just a moment…


	2. Finding the Savior

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 2: Finding the Savior**

"What the hell is he out here for?"

"Does it really matter? He's here and nearly frozen to death to boot!"

Draco could hear the bickering voices but they seemed like that of a faint dream. He tried hard to open his eyes but the lids felt so heavy as they fluttered apart. He could only make out fuzzy shapes. The snow was swirling around, further hindering his sight. Was that Granger he saw? Her bushy brown hair was messy in the whirling weather, a colorful scarf adorning her neck and she was wearing a smile… no wait, the expression was something different, something unfamiliar. It almost bordered on regret… Her gaze was on him as she knelt down and grasped his hand. Draco felt the instinct to pull away from her but he was far too tired even to try. His body ached from the intense cold and he found himself drifting back into the dark of unconsciousness…

Draco awoke to the sharp stinging of his limbs, his body was thawing and it wasn't at all pleasant. He let out a groan and felt a hand upon his arm. This time he pulled back and was met with an insistent grip upon his shoulder. He felt the weight of a warm heavy body sitting next to him and he forced his eyes open to see who was invading his personal space. His gaze was met by the most beautiful shade of green he'd ever encountered. It wasn't because it was any remarkable shade nor that there was anything particularly spectacular about that color. No, what made the green so lovely was the fact that it belonged to Potter's eyes… it meant he'd finally found them.

"Malfoy… Malfoy, are you awake?"

Draco let out a garbled reply and he groaned again. Potter looked at him with pity and something else that Draco couldn't put a name to at the moment. The man's concern touched Draco but then he had to remind himself that Potter was a bloody Gryffindor, they were concerned for everyone even the House Elves. He tried looking around but his vision was a bit fuzzy and he was tired still from his long trek.

"What were you doing out there Malfoy?"

Potter's voice was demanding yet gentle at the same time. It took a couple tries but finally Draco was able to speak again…

"I was looking for you… looking for you to save me"


	3. Reasons To Run

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 3: Reasons To Run**

"So did we do the right thing? I mean bringing him here… into the Order's secret headquarters."

Hermione was voicing what they'd all been thinking ever since they'd found Malfoy nearly frozen to death at the side of the road. Harry was the one who'd insisted they bring him inside but even he had been doubtful if it'd been the right decision. He just hadn't seen any other options at the moment. He wanted to believe that Draco had come to them out of fear and not because Voldemort had sent him to spy on them.

"I don't know why the boy was lying on the side of that road covered in ice but I do know he's been through a lot. When I was checking him over, I noticed a multitude of bruises and the shakes he's suffering aren't from the cold, I'd say they're more apt from the effects of a series of Cruciatus curses."

Mrs. Weasley had a look of worry on her face as she spoke. It was what Harry loved about the woman, she could be mother to anyone who needed it regardless of their past mistakes or shortcomings. Harry took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"Then we did the right thing, getting him away from that madman. He said he came here to be saved, so I say we do our best to do just that… save him"

Harry saw the doubtful looks on several of the faces in the room but he also knew they'd do as he suggested. Since Dumbledore's passing, the order had looked to Harry for guidance, regardless of his young age. He felt the weight of that responsibility at times like this, when the decisions weren't so black and white. He was still nervous over his position over them but something in the back of his head was telling him to trust Malfoy. It was crazy to want to do that when so much had happened since that day in the Astronomy tower.

Harry himself had seen Draco lowering his wand just before the flash of green light from Bellatrix's wand had snuffed out the Headmaster's life. Snape had protected Draco from her wrath and whisked him away from the fray but he'd been unable to bring him here because of his double agent status with Voldemort. He'd had to sacrifice Draco's well being for the dangerous façade. Snape it had turned out was in Dumbledore's pocket all along and although he and Harry still disliked one another, he'd come to trust the man. If Snape trusted Malfoy, enough to have wanted him protected by the Order then that was good enough for Harry. He turned away from the others and entered the room where the injured man was being kept.

"Potter, is that you?"

Harry pulled himself out of the shadows and closed the door as he entered the room. Malfoy was sitting up slightly but still looked weak from his ordeal. The man was paler and thinner than he'd ever been in all the years Harry had known him. He approached the bed and stood near the edge.

"It's good to see you awake Malfoy, you had us all worried for a bit. You were out for a few days, we weren't sure you'd make it."

"How touching... A bunch of Gryffindors crying over a Slytherin. You're a pathetic bunch you know…" Malfoy said with a touch of a sneer crossing his gaunt features.

"What the fuck Malfoy? Why the Hell did you come here?" Harry yelled at him.

He watched as the man flinched and out of the corner of his vision, he saw Hermione and Ron hovering near the doorway. He took a deep breath as he calmed himself, reigning in his magic. He didn't want to hurt Malfoy but the man frustrated him as no other could.

"You said you needed me to save you. Why me? What do you want saving from?"

Malfoy looked away as he spoke in a low voice that Harry could barely hear but the tone of desperation his words were carrying rang loud and clear.

"Everything… the Dark Lord… my parents… my aunt… Greyback… Hell Potter, I think I might even need saving from myself."

Harry took a seat on the bed, grasping the man's hand in his. This time, Malfoy didn't pull away. Instead, he looked at Harry, his grey eyes a haunting window into his soul and Harry could see how much hurt and despair was living within them.

"I used to love the Manor at this time of year…" Malfoy began rambling once the silence became too intense around them.

"The snow would cover the grounds all silvery white, making everything look magical but this year it just looked dismal and grey. There were no decorations, no kitchen full of house elves baking trays of goodies, and no Christmas cheer at all. Instead, the Dark Lord has us all torturing muggles in the basements and cowering at his very presence. My aunt Bella runs around the place as if she owns it. My parents have been reduced to guests in their own home and Greyback has taken a sudden personal interest in my Deatheater training."

Harry saw the man shudder as he spoke and he squeezed his hand tightly in encouragement. He remembered his own visit to the Manor and he could see exactly the picture of hopelessness that Draco was describing.

"Is that why you didn't tell her, why you didn't tell Bellatrix it was me?"

'That and because my aunt is a crazy bitch, I couldn't hand even you over to her like that. I've done some terrible things Potter but I'm not a complete monster. She would've had her fun with you before she'd handed you over to him and that's no way for anyone to die."

"So is that why you ran away?"

"Yes… my aunt and Greyback were eyeing me just a bit too closely for my liking. I don't plan to have my first time be at the hands of those two. I think I'd rather have Weasley than that…"

Harry had to laugh at the man's halfhearted joke. He shook his head back and forth in merriment.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that happening but just to be safe, don't bend over in front of him" he said around a chuckle and Draco let out a small smile at his return joke.

And within that moment, Harry was shocked to realize that when the man smiled, he was actually quite handsome…


	4. Christmas Traditions

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 4: Christmas Traditions**

It was only a week or so that passed before Malfoy had regained most of his strength. Harry blamed it on Mrs. Weasley stuffing the boy full of everything good to eat within the vicinity and doting on the boy like only a mother could. Surprisingly, Malfoy seemed to be flourishing under her ministrations instead of shying away as Harry would've suspected of him. It was Malfoy's taking to Mrs. Weasley, which had Harry spending copious amounts of his own time in the blonde's presence.

These hours spent with Malfoy were rather pleasant if Harry had to be completely honest. It seemed the months of war had them both less inclined toward the biting sarcasm of their school days. Instead, they actually found common ground to talk and get to know one another. Sure, he was still a bit obnoxious and spoiled but in recent months, the man had had to face the reality of his situation and reassess his position in life. This realization had Malfoy actually opening up to Harry…

"Father was always the one so hell bent on our purity of blood and he would've been shocked if he'd known of some of the Christmas traditions that mother and I had." Malfoy once confided.

Harry leant forward near the bed, listening to the small childish confession.

"Every year she and I would bundle ourselves up in our finest and go to the muggle ballet, she'd take me to see the London performance of the Nutcracker."

Harry saw the fond smile that crossed Malfoy's lips and it made him again take notice of the man's incredible beauty.

"You Malfoy went to a muggle ballet?" Harry said in a slightly incredulous tone. He was trying hard to imagine the stuck up prat rubbing elbows with the commoners so to speak. It had him smiling to himself as Malfoy continued with his story.

"Yeah but don't you dare tell Weasley or Granger. They'd never let me live it down." he said with a smirk. "Mother was just amazed at how beautiful the muggles could make it without a single touch of magic. I never really knew the difference, I was just glad to have mother all to myself for once. I'll miss it this year…"

Harry saw the glow of happiness disappear from the man's grey eyes and it pained him in a way he couldn't quite explain. His growing physical attraction to the man made Harry uncomfortable but he still found it hard to ignore his company. The rest of the order accepted Malfoy but you could sense their wariness when he was in the room.

It was only a night or two after Malfoy's confession to Harry that he found himself entering the man's room late at night. The near darkness made Harry rethink this hair-brained scheme. He could just barely make out Malfoy's form as he quietly approached the bed.

"Your attempts at stealth suck Potter"

The sudden noise had Harry jumping slightly in surprise but as Malfoy turned to face him, Harry had to gulp back the sudden wave of uneasiness that overcame him. Malfoy was naked from the waist up and the glow of his pale skin in the moonlight had Harry rethinking his actions.

"Sorry about that…" Harry said as he swallowed around his sudden nervousness.

"So just what are you skulking into my room in the middle of the night?" Malfoy asked in an amused tone.

"I wanted to wait until the others were asleep" he began uncertainly "See, I got a hold of this muggle DVD and I thought you might want to watch it on the television"

Draco looked at him curiously, as he again approached nearer.

"This tolla-vision… isn't that the big box in the living room that Granger and the girl Weasley watch those people kiss and cry on?"

Harry replied in the affirmative and watched Draco grimace slightly.

"But it doesn't always have to show those kinds of things! Those are soap operas; it's a girl thing I guess… I had something different in mind for us."

He watched as Malfoy got begrudgingly out of the bed and followed him to the living room. Harry popped the tape in and turned the television on.

"Trust me Malfoy, you'll like this."

Harry watched as the tape began airing the New York taping of the Nutcracker ballet. His eyes weren't exactly on the screen, instead preferring to watch Malfoy's reaction. The other man seemed surprised at first but then he sank down into the sofa, inching just a slight bit closer to Harry. Their fingers were almost touching and Harry had the urge to grasp the blonde's hand but he ignored the feeling. Instead, he watched the blonde tentatively, hoping he'd react positively to Harry's surprise.

"I thought maybe you shouldn't miss out on all your Christmas traditions just because you're stuck here with us"

He saw the glow within the man's eyes as he watched the video and Harry knew he'd done something right.

"I'm not stuck here Potter. I chose to come here and I choose to stay. Thank you…"

The last two words were garbled within the emotions welling up in the man's voice but they still made Harry warm inside. He was warmer still when Malfoy sat closer. Without a word, they let their fingers intertwine as they sat in the dark side by side watching the magical ballet…


	5. Feeling Full of Fear

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 5: Feelings Full Of Fear**

Draco sat in bed pondering the incident of the other night. Potter had done something for him that no one else would have and Draco had even found himself thanking the man. The evening would've been left at that if not for the handholding. It was something Draco preferred not to think about but for some reason he couldn't get it out of his head. The soft, warm feeling of Potter's fingers wrapped in his and the pleasantness of having their bodies sitting close, shoulder to shoulder. He wasn't even sure what had led to their fingers intertwining but whatever it was, it hadn't disappeared. In fact, it was only growing.

The handholding had felt intimate beyond anything Draco had ever felt and that including his snog sessions with Pansy for crying out loud! It was a feeling of such intensity that Draco felt he had little to compare it to.

Why was Potter bringing out these feelings within him?

He gazed at the man from across the room. He was talking to Weasley and Granger, their heads pushed close together, laughing in unison over something one of them had just said. Draco felt a pang of jealousy course through his body and it scared the shit out of him.

Why Potter? He was almost as uncouth as Weasley! Granger was probably more intelligent and she was a muggleborn for Merlin's sake! Why of all the people in this hovel they called a house, did he have to start feeling an attraction to Potter? With bitterness in his heart, he headed back into his room to hide from something he was afraid he couldn't truly escape.

Draco lifted his head when he heard the soft knocking on the bedroom door. Somehow, he knew it was Potter and without thinking, he mumbled for him to enter.

"You've been avoiding me"

He heard Potter's statement but had no defense because he was right. Draco had tried his hardest to stay out of Potter's way so he could avoid the feelings he was encountering inside.

"No, I've just been really tired"

The lie slipped easily off his tongue but Potter wasn't fooled. He inched forward and Draco looked away toward the window.

"What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me how you're feeling. Don't do the usual Malfoy thing and shut down on me."

Draco wanted so badly to voice what was going on inside him but it was too scary to put into words. Potter came forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand out to grasp Draco's but instead of allowing him to, he found himself pulling away and standing. He turned away so he wouldn't have to face the man behind him. His eyes focused on the snow falling softly outside but he could feel Potter getting up and moving close again. The man was relentless and Draco just wished he'd stop being so nice and go the hell away!

"Come out with me"

Potter's words were innocent enough but he knew what lay between them. Draco was scared of what might happen if he left the house with the man but he also knew he'd hate himself if he didn't at least try. Reluctantly he went to put his jacket on and followed the man outside.

Once they were past the Order's wards, Potter took a hold of his arm and apparated them out of sight. Draco didn't have a chance to wonder at where they were going before he saw that they were in a muggle park. There were only a few people around, mostly parents with children building snowmen, making snow angels and sledding on the far hillsides. Without a word, Potter grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along down a narrow path. They walked in silence and the warmth of their fingers lingered like a heavy weight between them.

They came to a stop at the end of the cobbles of the winding path and Potter turned to face him. Their fingers were still intertwined and Draco knew what was going to happen before either of them moved a muscle. Gravity seemed to pull them forward until their lips were brushing tentatively together. It was only a few moments but they were moments of such pure bliss that Draco couldn't help but hope. Then they parted and he remembered who this was he was kissing. He wasn't a hero like Potter; he wasn't capable of loving him the way he deserved. There was no way this would ever work, what the hell had he been thinking?

With that, he pushed Potter away… not out of disgust or hatred but out of fear and self-doubt.


	6. Holiday Treats

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 6: Holiday Treats**

"Do I really have to be here?" Draco grumbled aloud.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a look that said more than any number of words could. It meant a lot to her for the kids to experience the holidays in as normal a fashion as possible regardless of the war going on around them. Draco was appreciative of her efforts; he just didn't want to be in a room with Potter. He'd avoided the man ever since the kiss debacle and he was afraid of what might happen when they finally came face to face.

He stood to the side, letting Granger and the ginger haired girl, her name was Jenny or something similar, stand nearest to the table. Also present were the weasel and those nefarious twin brothers of his, they were just waiting on Potter. The "Chosen One" was out meeting with Snape to see what new information he might have for the order. He was due back shortly.

Mrs. Weasley, she'd told him to call her Molly but he was afraid of such familiarity, had been busy all day baking Holiday treats and now had a few dozen cookies for the youngsters in the house to decorate. Draco had never spent much time in a kitchen; they had house elves for that sort of thing, so he was intrigued by the experience. Mrs. Weasley was setting out bowls of white icing, tubes of colored, and some other implements, along with the golden colored snowmen in need of decorating.

Potter slid into the kitchen just as they were beginning. The two girls were obviously the most adept at this cooking thing but the other boys were having fun just making a mess. Draco concentrated hard on painting his snowman in an effort to avoid Potter's gaze. Reaching out for the blue tube of icing, he felt fingers meeting his and looked up. Potter's Emerald gaze met his and Draco found himself gulping back his anxiousness.

"Its okay Malfoy, you can use it first"

Potter's voice was a quiet whisper amidst the room's wild chatter. Draco let his fingertips reach out past the tube of frosting to intertwine with Potter's hand. Potter squeezed back hard before pulling his hand away so the others wouldn't see. Draco could feel himself blushing as he turned his attention back to the cookie in front of him. He avoided the other man's gaze until the very end of their decorating session. He immediately went back to his room and was shocked to hear the light knocking at his door a few minutes later. Thinking it was probably Mrs. Weasley; Draco opened the door only to find Potter standing just outside it.

"P… P… Potter…" he stuttered.

He let himself slip inside as Draco stood there with a foolish look of surprise upon his face.

"Cookie, Malfoy?"

He brought the sweet treat up to Draco's lips and Draco took a tentative bite. It was delicious and he said so, breaking out of his reverie.

Potter took a bite of the snowman himself and then set it on a nearby stand. He grabbed Draco's hands and held them tight within his grip.

"We need to talk" Potter whispered, "About what happened at the park"

"Why? It happened. Can't we just leave it at that?"

Draco was scared of facing what had happened.

"No Malfoy, we can't… because I want it to happen again"

Before he knew what was happening, Draco felt the brush of Potter's lips soft and warm against his once again. This time, he found himself wrapping an arm around Potter's neck while the other man pulled his waist forward so their bodies were intertwined in a close embrace. They were like that for many moments before they finally broke apart. When they did, Draco found himself smiling at Potter and Potter was smiling back…


	7. Sharing a Past, Present and Future

**Christmas at War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 7: Sharing a Past, a Present and a Possible Future**

Draco lay upon the bed; Harry as he was now calling him, was carding his fingers through Draco's hair. The strokes were soft and gentle, making Draco feel warm and tingly all over. The past few days had been delightful. He and Harry now spending time together held a new, fonder meaning than it had before they'd shared the kisses.

Draco pulled himself up so his lips grazed against Harry's throat. Harry's hand grasped the back of Draco's neck, pulling him up so he could kiss him softly. The first kiss was tender and sweet but soon led to more that were urgent and needy. Their hands groped each other through layers of clothing, as the snog grew even more heated. He could feel the hard press of Harry's groin against his thigh and it made him pull back just a tiny bit. Being with Harry like this was still scary as hell for him and he wasn't ready to take it that extra step just yet.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's mouth once more, a tender kiss full of his unspoken understanding. They lay wrapped in each other's arms silently for several minutes before Draco suddenly decided to break the quiet with a moment of nostalgia.

"Do you remember that day in Diagon Alley when we first met?"

A strange smile crossed Harry's face as he replied.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering… why is it that you didn't like me?"

Draco watched as Harry hesitated in answering, he could tell the man didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It's okay Harry… I'm a big boy, I can handle the truth"

"You reminded me of my cousin Dudley, a bit spoiled and bossy as hell."

Draco was thoughtful as he took in Harry's words. He was right of course; Draco had been spoiled as a child, given every want to make up for a lack of nurturing in the home. On that shopping trip so long ago, he'd been an arrogant little prick and Harry had been smart enough to recognize it at once.

"I was a bloody prat back then, wasn't I?" he said with a regretful frown upon his face.

Harry just grinned at him and then kissed him once again.

"You most definitely were, but that's all in the past now" he said with a reassuring smile.

"You don't think I'm like that anymore do you?" Draco worriedly asked him.

"Of course not! I wouldn't be so intent on snogging you every chance I got if you were!"

Draco smiled thoughtfully at Harry. He loved being with Harry like this but sometimes he'd think of their past or catch a glimpse of the mark on his arm and remember just how different they were. How could this possibly last between them? Did they really have a future or were they just pretending?

"What is this Harry? I mean… what are we really doing here?"

Draco's words were spoken in a timid tone as he pulled himself from Harry's arms. He laid himself out beside the other man, waiting. Harry gave a mournful sigh before answering his questions.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure…" Harry said in a whisper, "I like spending time with you. I especially enjoy kissing you. I have these feeling inside but they're indescribable because I've never really felt them before… I don't know where any of this is going but I know I care about you Draco and right now its all I have to offer…"

Harry's face seemed flushed with embarrassment as Draco looked over at him. Suddenly, Draco decided the future might be uncertain but it didn't really matter. He positioned himself so he was hovering over the handsome brunette, his fingers pushed away the messy fringe and he kissed Harry's scar. Then he found himself planting kisses everywhere on his face, soft feathery kisses that had Harry smiling at him… and really wasn't this all that truly mattered.


	8. Harry's Surprise Confession

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 8: Harry's Surprise Confession**

Harry was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor helping Mrs. Weasley put together Christmas crackers when the silver light entered the room. It had an ethereal beauty to it especially once Harry realized just what it was. Snape's patronus stood tall and proud in the midst of the room, all eyes focused on it as it spoke the horrifying words he never expected to hear.

"They have Luna…" Hermione said in a dreaded whisper.

"We have to find a way to rescue her." Harry said but Ron broke him off.

"Didn't you hear the message? They want the ferret in exchange for Luna's safe return! I don't know about everyone else here, but I think its pretty cut and dry… We send the prat back where he came from!"

Harry had known Ron harbored ill feelings for Draco but to send him back to a house full of Death Eaters who now considered him a traitor was cruel even for him. Harry swallowed back his fear as he thought of Draco being sent back there and what Bellatrix might do to him for his betrayal. Thankfully, Draco had gone on rounds with Lupin and wasn't in the house to hear what was going on. Harry knew he'd have to tell him but for him to hear Ron's biting words…

"We can't do that Ron, they practically want him dead"

"I hate to say it mate and it might sound cruel but better him than Luna. She's our friend, what the hell has that blonde git ever done but make our lives miserable? He might have changed a bit lately but it doesn't make up for the past."

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded her son but he seemed to be holding to his opinions.

"Mum, Please…"

Ron turned his attention back to Harry and continued with his tirade.

"I know you want to be the hero here Harry, try to save everyone but it's just better to cut losses where we can. What if we go in there wands blazing and someone else gets hurt, it'll be all for naught when they want to cut a deal in the first place. He's their blood, I doubt they'd hurt him that badly"

"That's where you're wrong! Bellatrix doesn't care about anyone but herself and Voldemort. She'd stop at nothing to please that lunatic and that includes turning Draco over to him. Besides, I can't take the chance…"

"Why not, what the hell is keeping you from protecting Luna over Malfoy of all people?"

Harry felt the tension building up within. He and Draco hadn't discussed telling anyone about their relationship but he was desperate and the words escaped before he could think about the consequences of speaking them.

"Because I love him!"

Harry's words were uttered in a heady rush and the look on Ron's face was one of utter shock. The girls too sat back in silent surprise. All eyes were on Harry and he was unsure of just what they were thinking.

"I love him Ron… I love him the way you love Hermione and you'd rather die than turn her over to the Death Eaters. I'm sorry but I won't let you turn Draco over to them. We'll find another way to free Luna, I promise we will…"

With those heartfelt words, Harry turned to leave the room only to come face to face with Draco…


	9. Confrontations

**Christmas at War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 9: Confrontations…**

Harry looked into Draco's pale grey eyes, almost terrified at just what his reaction might be to Harry's heartfelt confession.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to come out like this…" Harry began but Draco quickly cut him short.

"Its okay Harry, but we need to talk… In private."

His last words were geared specifically toward Ron and the others. The tone made him nervous but he quickly followed Draco to his room. Draco positioned himself near the window, his back turned from Harry as he closed the door shut tight behind him.

"Draco, I really am sorry. I never meant to tell them about us; it just sort of slipped out…"

Harry wrung his hands together. He was pretty sure that his conversation with Ron had upset the blonde in some way. He only wanted to make it better if he could. Approaching Draco, he placed a tentative hand on the man's shoulder. Draco only turned his head slightly but Harry could see the heartfelt feelings written in the man's grey eyes. The open love and desire was almost more than Harry could bear. The man was so incredibly beautiful and he found himself wondering at the sudden childlike wonder shining upon the grown man's face.

"Did you really mean what you said out there?"

Draco's voice came out husky with emotions as he turned to face Harry full on.

"You mean about being in love with you?" Harry questioned back.

Draco just nodded silently as he awaited Harry's answer.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Its okay, Ron and the others will get used to the idea eventually. I didn't mean to tell them the way I did but they were bound to find out sooner or later… better it be sooner, I guess."

Draco reached out to let his fingers gently caress the curve of Harry's cheek and he let out a long contented sigh.

"I have to go back"

The words came out in a rough whisper, yet they nearly took Harry's breath away.

"No…" He said adamantly, "I won't let you!"

Harry grasped his fingers to Draco's hand, bringing them to his lips in a fervent kiss He then moved forward to press his lips against the crook of Draco's neck. The man's head tipped back, allowing Harry better access and he could feel Draco's fingers exploring the back of his head.

"Please Harry; don't make this any harder than it has to be…"

Harry looked again into the shimmering grey eyes and he saw a flicker of fear cross them.

"You're not going back Draco, you hear me… you're not!"

Harry could hear his own voice cracking as he made the feeble demand.

"I have to Harry, they have Lovegood and as strange as she is, she doesn't deserve to be my aunt's prisoner"

"Neither do you!" Harry cried out.

"Really? Is that so Harry?" Draco said as he slid his shirtsleeve up, exposing the ebony tattoo that lay upon his flesh.

"I deserve this and so much more for the things I've done"

"Stop it Draco! This isn't about who's been naughty or nice! It's about life or death and I won't see either of you killed at the hands of those monsters!"

"There's no other way Harry"

No Draco, there has to be another choice. Please, I can't lose you"

Draco pulled him in for a brazen kiss that was filled with all the feelings that Harry knew Draco couldn't allow himself to put to words. Draco again tried hard to convince Harry that he was right but he wouldn't let himself be swayed. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close. He clung to him as if he'd disappear at any moment and finally Draco dropped the subject. Harry felt utter relief as Draco gave up and wrapped his arms around Harry's body. Harry felt the warmth of soft kisses lingering upon his neck and he let out a contented sigh.

They'd find another way to deal with Bellatrix. One that didn't include using Draco as bait. Harry knew it might be dangerous but he also knew it was worth the risk. Draco was worth any risk… He'd finally realized just how much he loved Draco and now that he'd figured that out, he'd be damned if he'd ever be forced to let him go….


	10. Draco's Pondering

**Christmas At War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 10: Draco's Pondering**

Draco lay content within Harry's arms. The two men were sitting by the fireplace sipping mugs of hot apple cider. It had been two days since the message from Snape had arrived. Harry had convinced Draco not to give himself up just yet but in the back of his mind, he feared it was the only way to get his cousin Luna back. It figures they'd use against him the only cousin he'd ever really cared for… Lovegood had always been kind to him even in the face of all his taunts and teasing. Father had said she and her father were crazy but Draco had always been fascinated by the blonde girl's incredible gift of imagination.

He smiled now as he recalled the few Christmases that his father had actually invited the black sheep of his family over for holiday dinners. They'd come dressed in elaborate costuming that completely clashed with the austere aesthetics of the Manor. He and Luna had been in awe of the tables set with fine china and dozens of flickering candles. A large Christmas tree had always been tucked away in the corner, dozens of presents beneath it for both of them. The food a fabulous feast and for dessert the house elves always made young Draco's favorite dish chocolate mousse. He'd shared this memory with Harry in an effort to express why he was so willing to sacrifice himself for the girl. Harry had of course understood but had also been surprised to see this Gryffindor side to Draco's personality.

As for Harry's fearless confession of the other day… Draco couldn't bring himself to say the words back just yet but Harry seemed to understand that and wasn't pressuring him. Having Harry's confession of love had made Draco feel vulnerable to the man but he'd held his ground and not run away. In fact, he'd even let Harry spend the night in his room. They hadn't fucked or anything but, it had still felt extremely intimate holding one another in their sleep. They now did little to hide their relationship from the others within the house. The Weasel huffed each time he ran across them hand in hand or kissing one another softly on the lips. Draco didn't let it bother him. He just smirked in triumph at the red headed git. Granger it seemed was the only one not surprised by the news. Seems she'd suspected as such but hadn't felt comfortable voicing her opinions on the matter. She was the most accepting of their relationship and for that, Draco was grateful. Seems he'd misjudged the woman based on his father's own ghastly prejudices.

Draco shook himself from his maudlin reverie and took another sip of the warm cider. He watched as the light of the fire flickered across Harry's face, making him look even more angelic than he already did. Draco swallowed back the tearful emotions in his heart and bent to kiss Harry's soft lips. Harry pulled himself up a bit to give him better access to his mouth and the kiss grew in ferocity. Pulling back, he looked into the beautiful Emerald eyes of his boyfriend, _Sweet Merlin Potter was his boyfriend_, and reveled in the joy of this perfect moment. Yes, Draco had agreed to give Harry a chance to save Luna his own way but if it didn't work Draco would give himself up, not just for his cousin but for them all…


	11. Becoming Frantic

**Christmas at War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 11: Becoming Frantic**

Draco paced frantically back and forth in the living room, Harry and the others had been gone nearly four hours. What was supposed to be a quick shopping trip for Christmas presents seemed to have dragged on. He wouldn't be so worried if it weren't for the fact that there had been several recent attacks by Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. Some of them were at greater risk than others, the Order being one of those. His eyes were dull with fear and dread at what would happen if they actually captured the precious "Chosen One". Harry would be as good as dead…

The sudden tinkling of bells at the front door had Draco rushing to the foyer in earnestness. The first person through the door was the wretched Weasel, their gazes meeting in mutual disrespect. Molly and Lupin came into the house with cheerful smiles and loads of gift-wrapped parcels. Draco watched as Granger and Harry finally came through the tinkling wards, safe and unharmed. He let out a heavy sigh as relief poured down around him. The worry he'd tamped down all evening, quickly turned to a frustrated anger as he turned on the whole lot of them.

"Where the Hell have you all been? We've been sitting here worried something happened to you and you have the gall to come traipsing in all happy and cheerful like you haven't been gone all damn afternoon!"

The happy group of shoppers seemed startled at his outburst. It was obvious they'd never taken into consideration that he and the remaining order members might be worried about them. Granger was the first to approach him, her demeanor apologetic as she reached out to take his hand. Draco was so distraught that he never even tried pulling away.

"I'm sorry Malfoy… It's my fault. We went to Flourish and Blotts and it's been so long since we dared have an outing. I'm sure you can understand how I might have gotten a bit carried away amongst the books. "

Her tone wasn't the least bit condescending and her apology seemed sincere. Draco now pulled his hand away, mumbling something about accepting her apology before running away to his bedroom. Only moments later Harry entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Draco, are you okay?"

Draco tried hard to push back the tears that were threatening to fall before he turned to face the other man.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied in a tone that was a bit gruffer than he'd originally intended.

Harry pressed a hand against Draco's cheek and the dam suddenly broke. He fought hard to blink back the emotions that left him vulnerable and insecure. He pulled Harry's fingers to his lips, kissing them softly and tentatively told him the truth.

"I'm scared Harry. All this talk of rescuing Luna… it seems risky. If they get you, gods I don't even want to think about it. I never thought I'd be saying this but I couldn't bear it if I lost you"

Harry pulled his fingers away from Draco's lips before replacing them with his wet and eager mouth.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Harry whispered against the crook of his neck as he leant even further into Draco

Draco felt the sudden flood of emotions he'd been feeling all that afternoon fill him with neediness. He still couldn't bring himself to admit to Harry that he actually loved him but it showed in the way he now maneuvered the man toward the bed. His movements read of hungering desire as he tore at the buttons of Harry's white cotton shirt. He pulled it open so he could caress the newly exposed flesh. He felt the collision of their lips coming together and moaned unexpectedly. Draco could feel Harry's own body fill with heat and want as he grabbed at the blonde's hair, pulling him close, their snog deepening with every moment.

Harry growled into Draco's ear and the sensation of hot breath against his lobe went straight to his groin. Harry's own cock was straining as the two frotted forcefully against one another's bulging members. Draco's hand gripped tightly to Harry's hipbone as the other man's own hand clung to his arse in an almost possessive manner. Their movements were frantic and needy. Breathlessly they rubbed up and down against the front of one another's jeans as their mouths and fingers explored each other fully. Quite suddenly Draco felt the lust within him burn with such intensity that he had to cry out. Simultaneously he felt the surreptitious feel of warmth as both he and Harry's mutual releases flowed between them.

"Bloody Hell, Harry…" Draco said in a roughly, ragged voice.

"That felt so fucking good," Harry whispered back, completing Draco's garbled thought.

The two men stayed intimately entangled as they drifted off to sleep, so content that neither even remembered to spell away the mess…


	12. Of Gifts and Ornaments

**Christmas at War by HPFangirl71**

**Part 12: Of Gifts and Ornaments…**

Harry was up early, sitting in the kitchen amidst a horde of unwrapped presents. For some reason Harry dreaded facing Draco this morning. The man had seemed so frightened and unsure of himself last night. Harry had never seen Draco in such a vulnerable state, at least not since the end of sixth year and he'd had a genuine reason back then. This time it was all about Harry and he felt bad for making Draco feel this way. Harry knew it was his plans to go save Luna that had Draco so on edge lately but he didn't know what to do to fix the problem. It didn't help that there had been tension between him and Ron as well over the decision. For once, Draco and Ron were on the same page although for very differing reasons.

Harry shook his head loose from his thoughts as he finished wrapping up the presents he had laid before him. He wasn't the best wrapper but he could make it suffice and his bows didn't look too shabby, thanks to some nifty charms spell work Hermione had taught him. After Harry affixed the last few gift tags with large red bows, he swept all the gold wrapped boxes into his arms and placed them under the brightly lit tree in the living room. The tree wasn't anything like the large ones filled with fairy lights he was used to at Hogwarts but Molly had done her best to make it special. There were even silver ornaments to represent each individual member of the order. He fondly fingered the dragon hanging upon one of the lower branches. It brought a smile to Harry's face when he saw how closely it was hung to his own stag ornament. It showed how accepting his adopted mother had been of his relationship with Draco.

Harry made his way back to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up his mess. He picked up one small box that he'd set aside earlier and placed it in his trouser pocket. He then grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate that had been left warming nearby and headed toward Draco's bedroom. Harry entered the room and couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight that now met his eyes. Draco was strewn comfortably across the middle of his bed, his chest pale and naked in the morning sunlight. Harry set the cocoa onto the end table and then climbed beneath the covers with Draco. He snuggled his head under the man's chin and felt an arm wrap tightly around his waist. He heard Draco sigh and felt an affectionate kiss atop of his head. He looked up with a happy smile adorning his face and Draco bent down to kiss his mouth. Harry reveled in the taste of the man's lips and knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do. Having Draco safe and in his arms was worth every bit of drama they might have to go through because he truly did love the man with all his heart…

He pulled the gold box out of his pocket and placed it on Draco's chest. He gave him a look of surprise but then smiled fondly at Harry.

"Not that I'm complaining about getting a gift but it's a bit early isn't it?"

"Its something I wanted you to have before we went on our mission to the manor" Harry said, his voice a rough whisper as he saw the light go out of Draco's eyes.

"See… even you think you might not make it back"

Draco pulled his arm away from Harry and pushed himself to a sitting position. Harry could see the pout of his lip quivering with emotion.

"Draco stop, it's not like that at all. I just thought it might make you feel better about us"

Draco now looked at the box with trepidation in his eyes.

"Please tell me it's not a bonding ring. I'm not quite ready for that type of commitment just yet"

Harry just smiled, nudging him to open the box. Draco pulled at the green ribbon and let the pieces of the box fall open, revealing a pewter key dangling from a silver chain. He looked up at Harry with questioning grey eyes.

"It's the key to Grimmauld Place, Sirius' old house. See he left it to me when he died and it's the closest thing I have to a home. It used to be the Order's hideout until we moved here. Anyways, I want you to have one of the keys to the place… it's a muggle custom when you ask someone to move in with you"

Harry's face was flushed with embarrassment as he bumbled through his explanation of the gift. Draco could only stare at him in wonderment. Harry wanted him to live with him? Suddenly he pulled Harry into his arms and whispered a reply into his ear.

"It's the most beautiful present anyone's ever given me…"

Draco's voice broke with emotion and Harry felt the blonde reach up to wipe a tear from his eye but when he pulled out of the embrace, he was fully composed but still staring in amazement at Harry. Suddenly he pulled his gaze away and the words he spoke were tender yet defensive.

"Look I'm only going to say this once Potter so you better be listening because it's all you get for now. Yes, I'll move in with you after this whole mess is sorted. I'm taking this key as a promise that you'll be coming back from this crazy mission of yours and it better be or so help you, because I love you and I don't want to live without you."

Draco's face had turned to look into Harry's as he spoke out his confession of love. Harry smiled at him and then kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too," He whispered simply as he pulled the man back into his embrace.


End file.
